Medical drapes may define a fenestration or window through which a surgical procedure can be performed. Such drapes can comprise a fenestration material surrounding some or all of the fenestration. The fenestration material provides an absorptive reservoir for fluids released at the surgical site.
Conventionally, nonwoven web materials comprising cellulosic staple fibers have been used as a fenestration material. The cellulosic fiber containing nonwovens have excellent absorbent properties. However the cellulosic fiber containing nonwovens exhibit undesirable properties such as linting and high flammability.
Hydrophilically treated spunbond nonwoven materials have also been used for medical drapes. However, known Hydrophilically treated spunbond nonwoven materials are not embossed and typically provide limited absorbency and perception.